memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Jeri Ryan
| geboorteplaats = München, Duitsland | imdb = nm0005394 | afbeelding2 = Seven as borg.jpg | beschrijving2 = |}} Jeri Ryan, geboren op 22 februari , is het bekendst geworden door haar rol van Seven of Nine vanaf het vierde seizoen van Star Trek: Voyager. Ryan is geen fan van science-fiction en had om die reden ook bijna de rol van Seven of Nine geweigerd. Ze moest herhaaldelijk door de producenten ervan overtuigde worden dat haar rol niet eenvoudig weg een "intergalactische Barbie" was. Volgens Ryan zat haar pak zo strak dat ze vier maal flauw was gevallen voordat het probleem was opgelost. Volgens sommige bronnen zou ze als Seven of Nine hebben meegewerkt aan , maar dat ging wegens haar drukke werk voor de serie Boston Public niet door, de rol ging in plaats daarvan naar haar Voyager collega Kate Mulgrew. Ryan had ook aangegeven dat ze wel interesse had om als voorouder van Seven in Star Trek: Enterprise mee te spelen, maar alleen als haar werk het toeliet en de aflevering geschreven zou worden door Brannon Braga, waar ze op dat moment een relatie mee had. Jeugd Ryan was geboren als Jeri Lynn Zimmerman in München, Duitsland, als dochter van een Amerikaanse militair. De eerste jaren van haar leven groeide ze op op talloze militaire basissen in Duitsland en de Verenigde Staten. Haar familie verhuisde uiteindelijk naar Paducah, Kentucky, toen ze elf jaar oud was. In , nadat ze met de Lone Oak High School klaar was, ging ze studeren aan de Northwestern University in Chicago, Illinois, waar ze een graad in theater verdiende. In haar studietijd schreef ze zich bij diverse schoonheidswedstrijden in, waarvan ze er diverse won. Hiermee kon ze haar studie bekostigen. In deed ze voor Illinois mee aan de Miss America verkiezingen, waarbij ze op de vierde plaats eindigde. Op 15 juni trouwde ze met Jack Ryan, waarmee ze in een zoon, Alex, kreeg. In werd de scheiding uitgesproken. In was Jack één van de kandidaten voor het senatorschap van Illinois. Hij trok zich uit de strijd terug toen de scheiding publiekelijk werd gemaakt, ondanks de geheimhouding om hun zoon te beschermen. De verkiezing werd uiteindelijk door Barrack Obama gewonnen. Na hun scheiding kreeg ze een relatie met Voyager producent Brannon Braga. De twee woonden samen met Ryan's zoon, maar de relatie was niet van lange duur. Op 8 februari opende Ryan en haar huidige echtgenoot, de Franse kok Christophe Emé een restaurant in Los Angeles. Ryan kondigde daarbij ook aan dat ze het jaar daarop zouden gaan trouwen, wat op 16 juni ook gebeurde. Het eerste kind van het paar, dochter Gisele, werd op 2 maart geboren. Film en televisie Ryan heeft buiten Star Trek diverse optredens gehad in films en voor televisie. In de jaren '90 speelde ze in onder meer de televisiefilm In the Line of Duty: Ambush in Waco. In deze films speelden onder meer de Star Trek acteurs en actrices Neal McDonough, Susanna Thompson, Gordon Clapp, Glenn Morshower en Jeff Allin mee. Ryan speelde ook in twee onafhankelijke films: Men Cry Bullets in en The Last Man in . Ze had ook een kleine maar memorabele rol in de film Wes Craven Presents: Dracula 2000. In deze film speelde ook acteur Christopher Plummer mee. In had ze een rol in de romantische komedie Down with Love met Warren Munson, Michael Ensign en Jude Ciccolella. Ryan had ook gastoptredens in diverse televisieseries als Who's the Boss?, Matlock, Murder, She Wrote (met Lee Meriwether en Eric Pierpoint), Melrose Place en Two and a Half Men. Ze speelde in ook in een aflevering van The Flash met Star Trek: The Next Generation actrice Denise Crosby, TNG en Deep Space Nine gastacteur Dick Miller en Voyager gastacteur Ian Abercrombie. Voordat ze in in Star Trek: Voyager ging spelen had ze al een rol in een andere science fiction serie, Dark Skies, die echter na één seizoen al gestopt werd. Na het einde van Voyager in ging Ryan als vaste actrice meespelen in de dramaserie Boston Public. Deze serie eindigde in . In had ze echter een rol in een aflevering van een nieuwe serie, Boston Legal, waarin ook William Shatner, Rene Auberjonois en Robert Foxworth in meespeelden. Recentelijk heeft ze terugkerende rollen gehad in series als The O.C. (vanaf en Shark (tussen en het einde van de serie in ) Andere personages Afbeelding:Mademoiselle de Neuf.jpg|Mademoiselle de Neuf (VOY: "The Killing Game, Deel I", "The Killing Game, Deel II") Afbeelding:Evil borg seven.jpg|Seven of Nine als een hologram in The Voyager Encounter (VOY: "Living Witness") Afbeelding:Three of eight.jpg|Three of Eight (VOY: "Author, Author") Afbeelding:Two of Three.jpg|Two of Three (VOY: "Author, Author") Ryan, Jeri Ryan, Jeri cs:Jeri Ryan de:Jeri Ryan en:Jeri Ryan es:Jeri Ryan fr:Jeri Ryan pl:Jeri Ryan zh-cn:Jeri Ryan